Rainbow Dash Presents: My Little Dashie
Rainbow Dash Presents: My Little Dashie is the eighth episode of the Rainbow Dash Presents series, parodying the popular sad-fic My Little Dashie written by ROBCakeran53.__TOC__ Summary Rainbow Dash begins her reading with the introduction of Harry Wayne, a monkey whose parents were killed by crime, prompting him to go into vigilantism. During a particular escapade, while Harry is hanging a man from a lamppost for a crime he could have committed but actually didn't, he finds a box in the middle of the street containing a filly Rainbow Dash. Harry then stuffs the pony down his shirt and takes her home. Home in question being a rundown looking building in the middle of an appropriately fashioned neighborhood since Harry had squandered all his money on his bat-mobile and cruddy computer, and so cannot afford a better house. Rainbow Dash grows up quickly, and is able to speak in only a few weeks. However, since Harry refuses to let her leave the house, Rainbow Dash tries playing "run" in the attic. Harry isn't okay with all the noise such activity causes, and so get Rainbow Dash to play "sit" instead by bribing her with a sugar cube when she starts to whine. Harry then leaves Rainbow Dash alone often to go for wizarding school, so Rainbow Dash decides to break the "Don't go Outside" rule, opting to go into the backyard. There, she interacts with the next door neighbor’s orangutan daughter, La Fonda, through a hole in the fence, and the two play dolls together. Rainbow Dash also eats an entire jar of sugar cubes provided by La Fonda. Harry then comes home, so Rainbow Dash tries to sneak back into the house without him noticing. She still gets caught however, and so tells her dad that she's being a rebel. Harry explains to Rainbow Dash that if the government finds her, they will kidnap her and dissect her because that's what governments do, especially if she asks them not to. Rainbow Dash keeps this in mind as she grows up, but continues to hang out with La Fonda whenever she can. Being fed a diet of sugar cubes and whatever Harry has on hand causes Rainbow Dash to get very fat. Getting older, Rainbow Dash ends up getting a job mowing the lawn from Harry, who gives her "dad-dollars" every time she does so. Said currency Rainbow Dash then uses to buy treats off Harry. Soon enough however, Rainbow Dash mowed the lawn to death. Around the same time, she finishes reading the phone book and decides to go into reading old receipts. Upon doing so, she finds out that "dad-dollars" are severely shortchanged. She then complains to her friend La Fonda about how she should have invested more wisely, and is now broke and unable to acquire more money since the lawn is dead. All of a sudden, a small monkey who introduces himself as Jokermort teleports into the lawn and kidnaps Rainbow Dash. He then ties her up and explains how he's going to lower her into a tub of boiling acid, in traditional villain fashion. Rainbow Dash appears relieved however, upon finding out that Jokermort isn't going to dissect her. Pony and the monkey then do a little bonding. Upon attain the misconception that they have a lot in common and that they understand each other better than most, Jokermort takes Rainbow Dash to a nearby karaoke bar where the two being singing the song Tubby Wubby Pony Waifu. They then go on a crime spree, starting by blowing up the karaoke bar, and moving on to cause mayhem at a nearby carnival. Harry Wayne tries to look for Rainbow Dash, and so goes over to her neighbors house where she meets La Fonda’s mother, Miss Bootaca. The two get into an awkward conversation. Jokermort then takes Rainbow Dash back to his place, where they find Harry Wayne waiting for them; he tells Jokermort that he is the worst villain ever since he couldn't even keep the acid warm while they were away, before proceeding to take Rainbow Dash home. Rainbow Dash then discusses her boyfriends with La Fonda. Jokermort then arrives at Harry's doorstep the next morning and tells him that he shouldn't shield Rainbow Dash from the world so much. Rainbow Dash then appears and tells Harry not to shoo Jokermort away, because she loves him. Jokermort then shows Rainbow Dash a ticking cooking timer, and tells her that when it hits zero, an explosion will occur that will cause every monkey to turn into a pony so that it won't be weird for Rainbow Dash anymore. La Fonda’s mother then appears to give Harry Wayne a pie, only to find that her daughter was not on drugs and that there actually is a cyan, rainbow-maned pony. The other Elements of Harmony suddenly drop through a portal that appeared in the ceiling. Applejack reveals only two weeks have passed in Equestria, as she tells Twilight "You see? It took five minutes for you to figure out we could find the sixth Element with the other five, but it took two weeks to convince you Fluttershy is the Element of Kindness!" After everybody takes note of how Rainbow Dash lost her memory (for the seventh time), they then manage to separate Rainbow Dash from Harvey Wayne when Miss Bootaca offers to take care of him. Twilight Sparkle opens another portal and all the Elements of Harmony jump into it, save for Fluttershy who was stuck on the ceiling fan. Jokermort's bomb then goes off, and turns every monkey into a pony. The futures of many of the characters are then narrated by Rainbow Dash. Jokermort builds an army of robotic Rainbow Dashes. He then died of heavy metal poisoning. Harry Wayne discovers that his parents actually died of STD's and so he sets off on a "Pony AIDS" awareness campaign. La Fonda builds a contraption that makes it easier to brush your teeth as a pony, and became a millionaire. As for Rainbow Dash, she tried to lose some weight and re-earn her cutie mark. She succeeds in learning that her special talent is racing, however due to poor dieting, she remains fat; and thus can't race anyways. On the bright side, she made lots of same-species friends, which she considers a vast improvement over her social life in the monkey universe. After the credits, Greg talks about his new girlfriend, who is the voice of Jokermort. An after-scene involving Fluttershy then comes up. An unwitting Fluttershy is trapped in a net, and dragged by a cable into a black van labeled "CIA". The van then drives off into the distance. Trivia *Harry Wayne is a parody of both Harry Potter and Bruce Wayne. In particular his catch phrase is "I am the bat who lived", which is a play on both "I am the Batman" and "The boy who lived." *Jokermort is a parody of both The Joker and Lord Voldemort. *The monkey pirate from Rainbow Dash Presents: Captain Hook The Biker Gorilla is seen driving a bike outside the karaoke bar. *There is a poster for Gorillaz in the karaoke bar. *One of the signs at the carnival reads 'Bash a Key, Write Shakespere?' (sic), which is a reference to the infinite monkey theorem. *The toys at the ball-throwing carnival game include a Twilight plushie, Mrs. Buzzy from Rainbow Dash Presents: Haunting Nightmare, Minimoose from Invader Zim, Sonic the Hedgehog, and Keroro and Tamama from Sgt. Frog. *A pony with Fluttershy's color scheme appears at the carnival, giving a ride to a young orangutan. Its bridle is being held by a gorilla wearing a Fluttershy T-shirt. *Jokermort stealing funnel cakes at the carnival is a reference to the meme Lex Luthor Took Forty Cakes. *Jokermort poisoning the free cotton candy is a reference to The Dark Knight Returns. *The exploding ferries at the end of Tubby Wubby Pony Waifu are a reference to The Dark Knight. External links *Rainbow Dash Presents: My Little Dashie on DawnSomewhere *Rainbow Dash Presents: My Little Dashie on YouTube *Rainbow Dash Presents: My Little Dashie' Equestria Daily post *Tubby Wubby Pony Waifu, on YouTube References Category:Fanmade videos Category:Rainbow Dash Presents